


Just a guy made of dots and lines

by orphan_account



Category: They Might Be Giants
Genre: Body Paint, Gen, Stars, Time displacement AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a weird AU where the Johns’ ’80s hijinks happened in the ’10s, so 30 year displacement (this would have happened in 2012).





	1. But the city lights got in my way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird AU where the Johns’ ’80s hijinks happened in the ’10s, so 30 year displacement (this would have happened in 2012).

“That's Delphinus. It's supposed to be a dolphin.”

“Cool.”

Linnell had taken Flansburgh camping so they could see a meteor shower without the interference of Brooklyn’s light pollution. The shower wasn't for another hour, but the beauty of the stars were such a rare sight to them that Linnell had persuaded Flans to look at constellations with him. With no lights but the dull glow of Linnell’s phone, the image of the night sky was gorgeous.

“You sure do like stars, Sid.”

“Yeah. It's nice to know that as crazy as the Earth can get sometimes, the rest of the universe is still in order.”

“I never thought of it that way.”


	2. The Contest

The following Tuesday Linnell woke to a frantic knock on his door.

“John! John!”

“What? What?”

“I got into the contest! I need your help with part two.”

Flansburgh attended a prestigious art school, and was always dabbling in whatever contests they had to earn some extra money. Considering that most of the supplies were either supplied by the sponsoring company or just cheap, Linnell wasn’t worried about his friend squandering his cash into such contests. The latest of these contests was for some cosmetic company.

“How do you feel about being a model?”

“What?”

“The contest is body paint. I passed concept so I’m moving on to the second stage. They gave me 250 dollars for model prep with the paint provided and I want you to be my model.”

“Will I be naked?”

“No, no, you’ll have underwear. You’ll have to shave or get waxed though.”

“All right. I'm not shaving my whole body. Would waxing work?”

“Yeah, that goes under model prep.”

“What's the prize?”

“$5000 for first, $1000 second, $500 third. I’ll split it with you.”

“When’s the event?”

“Next Sunday on campus. I’ll get the paints and you can go and get waxed on Saturday.”

“Nice.”


	3. All painted up

How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, but good.”

It was the big night. Linnell was stripped down to his boxers. Flans would be allotted four hours to paint Linnell to match his concept. Before they knew it, the voice over the intercom was telling them to begin.

Linnell closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of the paint on his skin. The feeling of the cool pigment and soft brush on his skin kept him calm and mentally occupied. His mind wandered as the odd sensation covered his skin, transforming his image. He entered an odd meditative state, staying still and silent. Then the sensation changed. Splattering, sponging, blending; he was a canvas, slowly being filled in.

“Okay Sid, open your eyes.”

He looked down at his arms. They were a deep indigo and covered with small white and off-white dots. Then he was given a mirror. He saw a figure that, head to toe, embodied space, covered with galaxies, planets and other astral entities. He was was awestruck by his own image.

“John? Hey, John? Earth to Mr. Linnell.”

“Sorry, I just… You did amazing.”

“Wait till you see the effect.”

“What effect?”

“You’ll see.”

Linnell was confused until he headed out to the stage to present himself as an astral body. He didn't have any of his usual nervousness; it was trapped under three to five layers of paint. The crowd applauded him. Then the lights went out, only to return as black lights. Flans’s brilliant use of black light paint made Linnell glow. Only when he came out did he see the other models. Even with their many intricate designs none of them were able to impress John more than the one covering him.


	4. The Results

When he next saw Flans they were waiting in the hall for the results.

“Flans, you outdid yourself big time.”

“Thanks. I had to get you to model. I got the concept idea from our camping trip last week.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I saw how much you loved those stars. When I got the news I’d made it this far I knew I had to get you involved.”

The results were announced. They came in second. First place went to a undersea design. Even with only second both Johns felt proud, and the half a grand each kept them both happy. Flans still has the pictures of Linnell from that night, keeping them in a portfolio of his best works.


End file.
